vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Псевдомонас сиреневый
поражение на стволе ясеня. | name = Pseudomonas syringae | latin= | regnum = Бактерии | phylum = Протеобактерии | classis = Gamma Proteobacteria | ordo = Pseudomonadales | familia = Pseudomonadaceae | genus = Pseudomonas | species = Псевдомонас сиреневый | wikispecies= Pseudomonas syringae }} Псевдомо́нас сире́невый ( ) — фитопатогенная грамотрицательная палочковидная бактерия с одним жгутиком. Вызывает бурое слизеточение, обморожения, повреждения плодов и пятнистость листьев. Псевдомонас сиреневый вызывает заболевания у большого числа растений. Существует около 50 патоваров — штаммов, способных заражать разные виды растений. Многие из них ранее рассматривались как самостоятельные виды рода Pseudomonas. С использованием молекулярнобиологических методов (гибридизация ДНК и др.) была доказана их принадлежность к виду Kreig N. R., Holt J. G. (eds). (1984) Bergey’s Manual of Systematic Biology Baltimore: The Williams and Wilkins Co., pp. 141—199. . Видовой эпитет бактерия получила по растению, с которого впервые была выделена, — сирень (Syringa vulgaris). При росте в культуре на агаре с сахарозой образует полимер леван. Бактерия секретирует сидерофор пиовердин Cody and Gross. 1987. Characterization of Pyoverdinpss, the Fluorescent Siderophore Produced by Pseudomonas syringae pv. syringae. Applied Environmental Microbiology, 53(5): 928—934. PMID 16347352. и фитотоксин сирингомицин Scholz-Schroeder B. K., Soule J. D., and Gross D. C. (2003) The sypA, sypS, and sypC synthetase genes encode twenty-two modules involved in the nonribosomal peptide synthesis of syringopeptin by Pseudomonas syringae pv. syringae B301D. Molecular Plant-Microbe Interactions, 16: 271—280. PMID 12744455. . Патогенность для растений и роль в природе Один из механизмов патогенности для растений — обморожение — связан с белком INA ( ), который обнаруживается на внешней поверхности клеточной стенки бактерий и служит ядром образования кристалликов льда . . Сходным образом белок INA может служить центром нуклеации капель дождя и снежинок, в связи с чем рассматривается в последнее время как важный фактор в образовании атмосферных осадков Airborne Bacteria Make It Rain, Researchers Find. . может населять филлосферу корней растений в качестве сапротрофа, не вызвыая патологического процесса Hirano and Upper (2000) Bacteria in the Leaf Ecosystem with Emphasis on Pseudomonas syringae — a Pathogen, Ice Nucleus, and Epiphyte. Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews, 64: 624—653. PMID 10974129. . Патовары P. syringae На основании анализа 16S рРНК некоторые патовары в настоящее время включены в состав других видов Pseudomonas ( , , , , , , , and , а также ). Наибольшее значение имеют следующие патовары: * Pseudomonas syringae pv. aceris, поражает клён; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. aptata, поражает свёклу; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. atrofaciens, поражает пшеницу; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. dysoxylis, поражает Dysoxylum spectabile; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. fraxini, вызывает рак ясеня; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. japonica, поражает ячмень; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. lapsa, поражает пшеницу; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. nerii, поражает олеандр; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. oleae, вызвает закручивание у оливы; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. panici, поражает просо; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. papulans, поражает яблоню; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. pisi, поражает горох; * Pseudomonas syringae pv. syringae, поражает сирень и фасоль. Геномы нескольких штаммов секвенированы, в том числе геномы pv. tomato DC3000, pv. syringae B728a и pv. phaseolicola 1448A [http://www.pseudomonas-syringae.org/ Сайт Pseudomonas—Plant Interaction (PPI).] . Родственные виды В составе рода Pseudomonas на основании риботипического анализа выделяется группа , куда кроме псевдомонаса сиреневого относят следующие виды: * P. amygdali * P. avellanae * P. caricapapayae * P. cichorii * P. coronafaciens * P. ficuserectae * 'P. helianthi' * P. meliae * P. savastanoi * 'P. tomato' * P. viridiflava Примечания Внешние ссылки * Дождь и снег появляются благодаря бактериям в облаках. — Membrana.ru, 3 марта 2008 * Pseudomonas syringae pv. syringae B728a на сайте DOE Joint Genome Institute * Pseudomonas syringae (saprophytic strain) and «Fruit Yeasts» на сайте Корнелльского университета Категория:Pseudomonas syringae